Family Diners never were the Blacks Forte
by citykidsoul
Summary: One Shot The night after Sirius buys his motorcycle his parents find out, and it doesn't go over well.
1. Prologue

I've just had a lot of Marauder!Era feelings lately, so I wrote about Sirius buying his motorcycle.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter universe characters the all belong to the fabulous JKR

* * *

The last time Sirius Black touched his parents money was the summer before his sixth year a week before he ran away

"Prongs" said Sirius on a June afternoon in the Gryffindor common room as they studied for their OWLS, or as he laid splayed out on the couch while everyone else studied

"Hm" said James absentmindedly

"I'm going to buy a motorcycle"

"A what" said James looking up from his piece of parchment, his interest now slightly peaked.

Sirius sighed "Oi Evans!"

Lily looked up from her books looking slightly confused then annoyed when she saw who called her "What do you want Black" she asked snapping at him.

"Care to explain to our dear James what a motorcycle is?" said Sirius

Lily furrowed her brow for a moment thinking about it "it's a muggle transportation device like a bike but it runs on gas" and with that Lily returned to her book.

James didn't look any less confused "Padfoot mate have you forgotten your a wizard? You can floo, you can fly, you can apperate. And you want to buy something muggles use to get around? What for" he asked

"Because" said Sirius smirking "it'll piss off my mum and dad, they'll throw a fit"

"Hm. How are you going to buy it" said James

"We both know I'm bloody loaded Prongs"

James laughed and began to write again before looking up again five minutes later

"Sirius, what's a bike?"

Sirius sighed once again "Shut up Prongs"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter universe characters the all belong to the fabulous JKR

* * *

It was the motorcycle that turned out to be the catalyst for the Black Family.

* * *

One beautiful July summer evening sixteen year old Sirius Black walked into a muggle store in London and bought himself the most expensive motorcycle he saw. As he sat down on his shiny new black motorcycle and revved the engine he thought that maybe he'd never been properly in love but what he felt now must be pretty damn close. Every single thing about his motorcycle was perfect, from the color, the handling (it was almost as smooth and maybe even a little better than his broom) _everything_ was perfect.

Later when Sirius grew older he would think back on that day and laugh, his second to last final direct act of rebellion. Sometimes he thought that motorcycle angered his parents more than his running away had.

* * *

Orion Black cared little for most of what his son did these days, he couldn't even feign interest at this point his sons rebellious phase had tired him at this point and Sirius's obvious disgust toward him made him care even less. It wasn't until the Elder Black received word of his young sons exuberant deposit he grew angry, not because of how much money his son had taken out. He cared little for the amount of money in their account, he knew they would never truly worry about money what Sirius took out wouldn't even put a dent in their funds.

No money was definitely not the issue at hand, which is why during supper the night Sirius bought his motorcycle Orion brought it up mainly due to the fact that the silence at the table had bored him and a fight seemed like a welcome relief of that boredom.

"So Sirius what did you do today, you didn't arrive at the Malfoy Manor for their get together. They asked about you, you know it looks bad if you don't come" said Sirius's father.

Sirius rolled his eyes "I went into Muggle London" he replied. From the corner of his eye Sirius could see his mothers grip on her spoon tighten, he felt the corner of his mouth pick up before his father spoke to him again.

"Sirius what did you do with that money you took out of Gringots the other day" asked Orion

Anyone who knew Sirius Black would know that ever since the young wizard could walk he'd spent most of his waking moments at Grimauld Place looking for ways to anger his parents so he coolly replied "I bought a motorcycle" as he smiled broadly at his father who sat across from him at the dining room table.

Sirius had been waiting to be asked, anyone who knew the eldest Black son would know that ever since the young wizard could walk he'd spent most of his waking moments at Grimauld Place looking for ways to anger his parents. And Sirius had spent the past two days relishing in the idea of the argument that would ensue and now the moment had finally arrived. Though his parents rarely ever paid attention to what either of their sons did with their money Sirius knew that such a large sum would at least earn some kind of inquiry. Sirius smiled broadly at his father who sat across him, as he replied "I bought a motorcycle"

"A... _motorcycle_" replied Orion through clenched teeth

Mrs. Black couldn't seem to decide if she wanted to glare at her son or look at her husbands reaction, as for Orion Black the color drained from his face and his lips became an invisible line, really he almost gave Minerva McGonagall a run for her money. Regulus looked uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat and even a little afraid (Sirius and his father had been known to come to blows before) even Kreacher sensed a fight brewing as he quietly crept out of the dining room.

"YOU BOUGHT A WHAT" bellowed the elder Black who had now seemed to have gotten over his surprise.

"Really father I think your old age is getting to you now, are you going deaf? I said motorcycle" replied Sirius

Orion Black threw his plate of food against the wall shattering it, but young Sirius Black didn't flinch. The color rose in his face as Orion pointed a finger at his eldest son.

"You do this all on purpose, I know you do. Galavanting with mudbloods, being in Gryffindor, staining the family name with your... Shenanigans" Sirius almost burst out laughing at this "You do it all to spite us, and all for what Sirius? To be deemed a blood traitor? Is that what you want? You could do such great things if only you tried !"

"If I... If I tried? Tried what father" asked Sirius all playfulness gone from his voice as anger slowly crept in "If I joined Voldemort" he said spitting word out like something that had gone bad "and his precious little cult of death eaters like dear Bella has? If I went around hurting muggle borns just for the hell of it? Would that be me trying for you father? Sirius's young handsome face was now temporarily distorted into a look of disgust as he asked, leering at his father who now stood in front of him.

"You are a pureblood from the House of Black, you come from one of the most noble, ancient, and respected of wizarding family's does that mean nothing to you." Orion paused for a minute, anyone else listening in might have thought that the father was pleading with his son but Sirius knew better "do you want to be like _her_" he asked Orion.

Sirius stood now and pushed his chair away sending it tumbling behind him until it fell against a wall. He walked to the door of the dining room before turning around and facing his father once more.

"It's never meant anything to me, I hate being a Black, at first you were all just a pretentious lot with a stick stuck up your ass who constantly looked down on anyone who wasn't a pureblood. Never any fun, always so tied up to being "traditional" then... then all those pure blood ideals was more than hot air and consorting with that lot was deemed perfectly acceptable. Correct. Hurting killing _innocent_ people was condoned. So no father being a Black means nothing to me, I'm disgusted by all of you, I would rather be dead than be anything remotely like any one of you." Sirius took a few more steps away from the dining room before turning around once more to see his father still seething with anger, Regulus staring blankly at his plate, and his mother stony and cold as ever, at a wall.

"And as for Meda she's the only one in this goddamn family who had any bloody sense in her. I would much rather be exactly like her." With that Sirius walked out of his house and into the warm night air. He was never even sure how me managed to last another week and why he didn't leave right then.

As Sirius strolled through the streets of London smoking cigarette after cigarette he contemplated running away for the first time, or for the first time with any amount of finality to it that is.

After that night Sirius Black would never again touch the Black Family fortune.

It was dirty tainted money that wanted no part of, he didn't care if he ended up homeless and with raggedy clothing. It was preferable to having any connection to them, the money never meant much to him despite the comforts it gave him he found it all excessive.

Which is why that night he realized it all meant nothing to him, the money the "respected, noble, ancient family" had to ceased to exist to Sirius that night for good. As he knew he would soon to be the case with himself it hadn't happened already.

* * *

Walburga Black could never truly say she loved her children, not to say she didn't care for them because she did. But love them? No, she could never truly go as far as saying that. In all honesty she disliked children even before having her own. Her marriage was arranged for to keep the name, blood status, and money. It was no secret it was how all pureblood marriages went, which is why she bore Orion Black two children it was expected she give him heirs and she did. Two boys, and with that her duty was complete and she had done it well, she was glad when it was over.

So that's why that night as well, Walburga Black stood in the room which held the family tapestry. She stared at her the small portrait or her eldest son and for the first time truly considered blasting it off, or for the first time with any amount of finality on the matter.

* * *

It was no surprise then to anyone when a week later after a particularly nasty fight Sirius Black stormed out of his parents house for one last time. With an eye that was turning purple and a bruised lip, along with the anger boiling in his veins that threatened to spill over as he jumped on his motorcycle.

With nothing but a trunk strapped to the back of his motorcycle filled with belongings he'd haphazardly thrown in more due to the fact that he grabbed the first thing he saw in his room than anything else (he would later find most of it was fairly useless) he rode away putting more and more distance between himself and that house that he had grown to hate until he could stand it no longer that all that was left was to leave it.

Young Sirius Black rode on his motorcycle and thought back to what James had said that evening in the common room. About being a wizard and flooing, apperating, and flying why would he ever want a muggle machine.

He began to laugh as he imagine his scorched photo on the family tree, he was disowned. He was finally disowned, his shackles had fallen away

Sixteen year old Sirius Black knew the answer to James question now. With every mile that passed for the first time he felt nothing but free.


End file.
